Love for the Fallen
by T.S.Orr
Summary: There was no time for explanations, one moment she lay in bed and the next, she stood naked between her best friend and her lover. Her secret had just become public knowledge in the worst way possible. ViRO ficlet
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Yes another story from me featuring ViRo. I am still working on The Weather Witch and the Pussy Cat. For those interested check out that unrelated story and it's companion piece Something Different, which was inspired by the amazing author LadyFangs. To my faithful readers, thanks for sticking with me. This will be a fairly short story, meaning ten chapters or less. I've been hitting the writing nail on the head at the moment and this one just wouldn't leave me alone.

 **Disclaimers:** X-men was created by Stan Lee and belongs to him and Marvel. I own squat but the story being written.

 **Warnings:** This story contains language, violence; graphic depictions of sexual activity, mentions of drug use, and adult themes and situations. It is not suited for all readers. Reader discretion is advised.

 **One**

It was a rare night out for the weather witch, one in which she had planned to enjoy. For those who thought they knew the weather goddess, they thought her a good girl. In most instances, they were right, but not tonight. Tonight, she aimed to let loose the control that she was forced to hold onto during the week. Tonight, she aimed to be free.

Now as she moved through the crowded club somewhere on the 'wrong' side town, ample hips swaying to the music, she felt relaxed. Maybe it was the four shots of Jim that still burned in the pit of her stomach; perhaps it was the joint she had smoked on her way to the club. Either way, she was feeling free, completely aware that she was being watched from across the room.

Amber eyes watched from a distance, as she danced with some random schmuck on the dance floor, her leather clad hips keeping him entranced as he watched her. So the uptight X Geek knew how to let loose when she wanted to. A predatory smile threatened to tug at his lips as he made his way towards the dancing pair.

At six and a half feet tall, he didn't have to push anyone out of his way, the sea of bodies just parted for him. That was the way he liked it. He noticed the few uneasy glances thrown his way, he ignored them just as he ignored the lustful looks thrown his way by various frails. He was focused on just one in particular and she would be leaving with him tonight, by force or not.

 _ **X**_

She felt large hands upon her swaying hips, assuming that it was her dance partner. Freezing when she leaned back against the broad expanse of chest, she was a bit concerned when she only came mid sternum to the person behind her. She could feel the deep chuckle given at her reaction before warm breath tickled her ear.

"Who knew you danced like a goddess too," the voice sent shivers down her spine and sent another sensation further south. A reaction he surely picked up on standing so close to her. "Relax, I just wanna play." That only made her tense in his grasp more.

"Your idea of play differs vastly from mine Sabretooth," her voice was calm as she reached down and pushed his hands away from her body, turning to face him.

"Not tonight," was his only response as she watched his nostrils flare and he gave her a knowing look. "Seems our idea of play might be the same." A toothy smile, predatory and hungry made her raise an eyebrow before rolling her own blue eyes. He had to admire that fire she held. Even in the arms of a serial killer she didn't back down.

Leaning down, he invaded her personal space, and when she didn't move away, he took that as a sign of her willingness before speaking. "Why don't we take this show somewhere less crowded, and I take care of that little problem you got in yer panties."

His voice was a husky growl in her ear and it only made that 'problem' worse, but she didn't let it show in her face. She didn't need to. Placing a hand against his chest, she pushed him away with shake of her head.

"Not in your life." With that, she was disappearing in the crowd towards the neon sign that read 'ladies'. He couldn't help but chuckle as a single thought raced through his mind. _Game on_.

 _ **X**_

She was touching up her make up in the bathroom mirror, cursing herself for allowing him to get as close as he had. What was he even doing in a place like this? Then again, what was she? Looking down as she turned on the tap, she ignored the sound of the door opening and then closing to her right.

It wasn't until a hand covered her mouth that she looked up startled. Her eyes locked with the blonde mutant's an eyebrow hitched. She had known that he would follow, a part of her had counted upon it. With a smile, the hand was lowered slowly from her mouth to the front of her throat. A feeling so familiar that it made the shiver return. Most would have taken it as a threat, but not her. An explanation wasn't needed, they both understood that she belonged to him, and he to her.

Leaning her head to one side, she exposed the smooth line of her neck, as she let her body relax against the expanse of his chest. She knew what lay beneath the fabric of his shirt, hard muscle that she had marked time and time again. Just as he had marked her in places only the two of them were privy to.

"I'm tired having to pretend that you aren't mine," his voice a husky and dark in her ear as his talons left small welts of raised flesh in their wake. She knew the damage those claws could cause, had seen it firsthand. Yet, she felt utterly and completely safe in his grasp.

"Soon," her voice barely audible, but she knew he would hear her words. "I'm just waiting for the right time to tell them; they won't understand."

"Doesn't matter," his breath was upon her neck, drawing her eyes closed at the sensation. His, never left her reflection, even as his hand trailed lower. "Can't keep us apart." a graze of teeth, canines scraping over the pulsating vein just below caramel colored skin. Still, his hand trailed lower.

"I know," she watched him with hooded eyes, leaning back into him. "But they are my friends. Their acceptance means something." A gasp, just a small intake of breath as his nails grazed across her stomach. She could feel him harden beneath the fabric of his jeans, and she drew her lip between her teeth.

A shake of her head, a hand capturing wrist, blue eyes locking with amber. He growled in response, his eyes narrowing to slits.

"Friends are overrated." He whispered against her ear before he turned her to face him.

"I disagree," she responded and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist when he lifted her off of her feet.

 ** _X_**

A knock brought her slowly from her slumber, and she was vaguely aware of an arm draped across her abdomen. Another round of rapping upon the wooden door made her frown and snuggle into the warmth that engulfed her.

"Hey 'Ro, I need to ask you somethin'." The familiar voice was what finally made her stir enough to answer.

"Later Logan, it is much too early for questions," she groaned as she moved to turn over onto her side. It was a moved that proved difficult. Another rap of knuckles and this time it wasn't she that responded.

"You deaf runt? We're tryna sleep." Came the growl before she could begin to reply. Eyes opening wide, she turned to where the voice came from just as her door opened with enough force to ricochet off of the wall with a loud –bang-.

There was no time for explanations, one moment she lay in bed and the next, she stood naked between her best friend and her lover. Her secret had just become public knowledge in the worst way possible.

"Don't." she looked from one feral man to the other, a hand firmly on either man's chest just as Scott rounded the top of the stairs and appeared in her doorway.

 ** _To be continued..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you all for the reviews. I'm glad that you are enjoying reading this, as much as I am enjoying writing this.

Just a Reader: Thanks hun, while I do write outside of fanfiction, I don't write professionally. I'm actually in Law Enforcement. :D

ABCSoapLover: Your questions have been answered. Well one of them anyway, the other shall be answered in the upcoming chapters.

That being said on to the next one.

 **Two**

Ororo Munroe was normally a calm and rational person, but the fact that her lover and her best friend were about to tear each other's heads off with her standing naked between them was too much for the weather witch to handle. Lightening flashed across the sky, so close, the air inside of her bedroom crackled. Neither feral seemed fazed by her show of emotion.

"Why is he here?" The shock and anger betrayed Scott's calm demeanor as he stepped into the room. It was one of the last things she needed at that moment. She was doing everything that she could to placate the situation.

"My thoughts exactly one eye," Logan said, his words more growl than anything. She could feel the anger radiating from his body, crawling up her very arm and into her very core. She turned to face him noting that he had extracted his claws in an unspoken threat clear to everyone in the room. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath before slowly exhaling. She had decided to treat the situation like she was pulling off a band-aid.

"Victor is here because I invited him last night," She she said, unmoved by their eyes piercing into her flesh. Glaring. Appalled. For a moment she thought that she was the one with telepathy, given the way she could read their thoughts. "We have been seeing each other for almost a year, not that it is any of your concern."

Logan wasn't sure he had heard her correctly. An arched eyebrow, a tilt of his head, and then he could no longer briddle his tongue.

"You what?!" he moved closer, his face reddening with barely controlled anger. "You're that hard up that you're fuckin' that animal?"

Time seemed to slow to a crawl and speed up in that single moment, sending her brain into information overload. She was pushed aside onto her bed and before she could react, Logan had barreled into Victor. Shock had her frozen in place, watching as the two men fought. Admittedly, the brawl was over before it had began. A punch had Logan staggering back, and her scrambling off of the bed to take her place once again between them.

"Stop it!" thunder boomed, accompanying her command, with enough force that the glass of her balcony doors rattled. By now a crowd had gathered outside her door, both students and teachers alike watching the spectacle. "Get out."

A hand was placed squarely on Victor's chest, and for a moment Logan smirked until she turned to face him.

"Get the fuck out of my room Logan, you too Scott." Both men looked at her, the expression of shock at her vulgarity written upon their faces.

"You need a woman to protect you now Creed?" Logan said, his words were taunting. Victor made to move again, when a sterner voice cut through the air, giving him pause.

"What is the meaning of this?" The absolute last person she wanted to get dragged into this catastrophe sat in her door way. Charles Xavier held up his hand, silencing Scott as he begin to speak. "A word in my office."

His eyes lingered on each in turn, rooting them to the spot. It was then that the weather goddess remembered her state of undress and gave a groan as she snatched her sheet from her bed to cover herself.

 _ **X**_

Ororo Munroe sat opposite Charles Xavier's desk with Victor standing behind her. He wanted to speak with the couple alone before bringing in Scott and the still angry Wolverine. She watched him as he sat with his fingers steeped before him, obviously thinking over what she had just shared.

"You know I am not one to get involved in your personal life Ororo," he begin and she immediately tensed until she felt Victor's hands on her shoulder. An action that Xavier noted with a peaked eyebrow before continuing. "I must admit that I'm not completely shocked by your choice in a partner, but you must understand that not everyone will be as open or even welcoming to the idea."

She sighed, sending a silent prayer to the goddess to give her patience. "I am aware and I do apologize for the commotion that was caused. We weren't expecting visitors."

"Doubt it would have mattered to the runt," Victor scoffed before moving to take the seat beside his mate. "Look, I ain't here to hurt nobody, if I wanted to I could've done that more than once already." The chair creaked beneath his weight as he shifted, leaning closer towards the professor.

"It ain't a secret there's no love lossed between me and you geeks. I ain't a bleedin' heart and I ain't lookin' to be one. She accepts that and I accept her despite the fact that she is, that's all that matters to me. She's my mate and that ain't changing any time soon. You don't want me here fine, no sweat off my ass, but I'll kill whoever tries to keep us apart."

He leaned back, his part said as he placed a hand on 'Ro's knee, relaxing as her hand covered his. The silence seemed to stretch on for an eternity before Charles spoke again, his words serious and commanding both of their attention.

"I see. Far be it from me to come between two consenting adults. However, while you are here Sabretooth-"

"Victor." Victor interjected, his face void of emotion as well as his thought. He didn't need cueball trying to worm his way through his mind.

"Very well. While you are here Victor, I expect you to be on your best behavior. You are a guest in our home and will act accordingly. While I do not necessarily trust you, and I'm sure you do not trust me, I do trust Ororo's judgment." Victor gave a curt nod of understanding before standing to go. "I will speak with Logan and Scott, they are not to engage in any altercation while you are here."

"Thank you professor," Ororo gave a sigh of relief as she too stood, prepared to leave.. They hadn't ate breakfast yet and her stomach had started to protest the lack of food.

'I do hope you are right in your judgment my dear' came the mental reply as Victor opened the door.

 _ **X**_

Breakfast was well underway by the time the two of them reached the doors to the dining hall. She could hear the faint chatter as the students chatted with their friends. She was just about to suggest that they go out to eat before he stopped her short of the door with a hand on her shoulder.

"I Didn't mean to put you through all of that," the look he gave her was so serious that it took her a moment to find her voice. With a shake of her head, she stepped closer to him.

"There is no need to apologize Victor, I'm relieved to have it done and over with. They had to know sooner or later," the simple crease between her brows, told him that she wasn't finished with what she had to say. "You called me your mate in the professor's office."

"I did." Came his confirmation, his eyes meeting hers. He knew her next question before she could ask. "You are, just hadn't gotten around to telling you yet. Didn't know just how serious you wanted to be with me."

"And you have your answer now?" she drew closer to him until there was barely an inch separating them.

"I had my answer the moment I woke up in your bed this morning. The runt's interruption just helped cement it," his voice was barely a whisper as he drew her into his arms, his hands resting on her lower back. "You know I ain't the emotional type 'Ro, that shit's for pussies and frails. But I hope you know how we feel about you."

A smile tugged at her full lips before she leaned up to capture his mouth with her own.

"I do," she whispered against his mouth when the kiss broke. "We should get in there, before there's no food left."

"I got another type of breakfast in mind," he didn't give her time to protest as he led them back to her room.


End file.
